El Poder De Pichu
Esta historia se trata de un pichu descubrira su poder Aunque no paresca Pichu y sus amigos van en 3 basico Comenten! quisiera saber si les gusta Porfis no borrar y no editar Thanks Personajes Buenos Pichu(Protagonista) Zorua( Best friend de Pichu) Piplup(Amigo Best de Pichu) Riolu(Amigo de Pichu) Jigglypuff(amiga de pichu) Jirachi(Amigo de pichu) Kirlia (Amiga de Pichu) Victini Pachirisu Oshawott Tepig Snivy Squirtle Bulbasaur Plusle Minun Chikorita Cyndaquil Totodile Rivales Charmeleon Buisel Enemigos Banette Gastly(X9) Buisel(Poseido) Mightyena Zoroark Dark Pichu(Poseido) Dark Piplup(Poseido) Dark Zorua(poseido) Dark Jigglypuff(Poseida) Gengar Darkrai Ultimo dia de clases P'ichu ': Si es el ultimo dia de clases Zorua: Holitas Pichu Pichu:Hola zo'rua' Ding-Dong Todos: ¡Siiiiiiii recreo! Pichu: Voy a leer mi revista Pichu Oh ¡Personas Black y White 2! Buisel:Chorro de agua a la revista de pichu Pichu:¡No mi revista! Charmeleon: Pantalla de humo Se escaparon Pichu:Buaaaaaaa mi revista(en su cerebro)¡Me VENGARE! De repente buisel y charmelon entran a clase y se mojan El adios al colegio Riolu:Ultima clase siiii Pichu: Hola Riolu Riolu:hola ?????: Hola Pichu: Hola Dialga un momento.¡Que un Dialgaaaa! Zorua: Jaja te engañee Pichu: ¡casi me das un ataque al corazón! ????: te sellare la boca Pichu: Zorua ya para no es Chistoso Zorua: Yo no soy Banette: ¡Fuego fatuo contra Riolu! ( Debilita a Riolu) Zorua:Triturar Banette: ¡Ahhh Psico-corte! (Debilita a Zorua) Pichu(super cabrado)Placaje super hiper extra mega ELECTRICO!!!! (Debilita a Banette) Pichu:OOOOOO Nos perdimos clase o.o Ding-Dong Todos(menos Riolu,Pichu y Zorua)¡Nos vamos! Pichu le tira a Riolu y Zorua un Revivir Riolu y Zorua:Gracias Jigglypuff: Hoola Pichu Pichu: Hooooooola Continuara Comienzo de la aventura Pichu:(en el celu)Zorua,Riolu ¿quieren viajar conmigo? Zorua y Riolu:¡Siiiiiiiii! Pichu: enpaquen Nos vemos en la Ding-Dong Zorua y Riolu: llegamos Pichu: bueno vamonos En el bosque de plata Todos: Entrenemos Riolu:Si le pegare al arbol CRASH-CRASH Cae Fruta Pichu: que Rico La noche de terror de Riolu Pichu: Me voy a dormir Zorua: yo tambien Riolu: yo no Pichu y zorua se van a dormir cuando de repente... ?????:Transformare en MALOOO Pichu:AHHHHHH! Zorua:AHHHHHH! Riolu:Que paso Pichu: Te matare! Zorua: Te aniquilare Zorua:Psiquico Riolu: AHHHHH! ( Riolu enpieza a evolucionar) Lucario:Genial he evolucionado entonces Esfera Arual Pichu:que paso Suena GAME OVER Los hermanos Plusle y Minun parte 1 Plusle: Pichu! Hoola! Pichu: Hola Plusle,Minun no nos vemos desde el jardin Minun: siii Zorua y Lucario: Hola Una mano sale del suelo y se lleva a Plusle y Minun plusle: ahh! Sueltame mano Cochina minun ahh! Piplup: portal de agua! que esperan? entren Todos: Ahhhhhh! En la mansion de darkrai Pichu:creo que nuestro enemigo es un darkrai Lucario:Pichu creo que estas cu–cu Gastly:tinieblas Todos:AHHHH! Piplup:Rayo burbuja (debilita a Gastly) ?????: Asi que zorua,Pichu se libraron de mi hechiso bueno pues ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sufriran!!!!!! Zorua:AHHHHH! Pichu: AHHHHH! Pichu se vuelve de piedra mientras que a Zorua..... Los hermanos Plusle y Minun (Parte 2) Zoroark:Hijo vuelvete del lado oscuro Zorua: ¿¡Pa,Papá!? No no lo hare Zoroark:Entonces¡¡¡HiperRayo!!! Zorua:Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Zorua enpieza a evolucionar Zoroark zorua:Deshipnotisar Zoroark es deshipnotizado y teletransportado a su casa Mientras que a pichu Piplup:rayo burbuja Pichu: que paso? Una jaula invisivle aparece y en ella estan Plusle y Minun Pichu:Plusle,Minun,Piplup se unen a nuestro equipo Plusle,minun y Piplup: Siiii El incendio Pichu:Al fin en ciudad Globitos Jigglypuff:Hola ¿Como estan? pichu:Bien Drifloon:Quieren un globo estan a 100 pesos Todos: Siii De repente un incendio Atormenta la ciudad Pichu toca el fuego con el pie Pichu:Ayyy mamasita Piplup:Rayo Burbuja. un momento mi agua no es tan fuerte como para apagar el fuego Totodile:Chorro de agua Totodile: hola Todos: hola Cyndaquil:Perdon por el incendio Pichu:así que tu causaste el incendio que me quemo el pie aunque te perdono Todos: ya quieren viajar con nosotros? Cyndaquil y totodile:ya El parque del terror Pichu:algunos habitantes hablan de un nuevo parque ¿Vamos? Todos:obio En el parque de las iluciones(haci se llamaba)pichu ve a banette Pichu:un momento no entren Pasan encima de Pichu Pichu Ayyyyyyy! Bueno debe ser otro Banette Plusle:que esperas? Riolu esta feliz cuando de repente Riolu:acabo de sentir un aura maligna De repente un shendinja Zombie se los quiere comer y todos salen corriendo Zoroark:Muerete Shendinja eres un tonto Shendinja: cara de tonto Cerebro ...Cerebro.. Pichu : por eso dijo que no entren si tan solo no lo hubiera dicho Banette: Pichu? Me VENGARE! Sellabocas Pichu salta le cae en el pie y enpieza a sangrar Pichu:ayyyyy! Me las pagaras inpactrueno Banette se debilita Buisel: hidro cañon a la cara de Pichu Pichu se debilita por ahogamiento Todos: hay que llevarlo rapidamente al centro pokemon Buisel: huy creo que se me paso la mano La casi muerte de Pichu En el centro Pokémon Pichu: ayy Zoroark: Ya estoy pensando en lo peor Enfermera Audino: Ya aqui estan lo examenes tenia una cosedura en el pie y tenia mas agua que el mar en el cuerpo Todos: Ayyy! Minun: OH MY GOD! Pip-Pip-Pip-pip-pip-pip Totodile: no se le va a parar el corazón Plusle: le voy a pasar electricidad Mucha electricidad sale del cuerpo de Pichu Pichu: hay que paso? Todos:Pichu!!!!! Buisel se une a la oscuridad Pichu: asi que Buisel me enbarro la boca con su Hidrocañon Todos:Sip Cyndaquil:(murmurando a todos menos a Pichu)Tapenle los ojos a Pichu aqui viene Buisel sino Pichu va a explotar de furia Se sientan encima de Pichu Pichu:Ayyyyyyy! De repente ven una mano que se lleva a Buisel Buisel: Ahh! En la mansion de Darkrai ?????:Buisel unete del lado oscuro Buisel:No No y No ?????:Entonces ¡Banette metete a la boca de buisel! Banette se mete a la boca de Buisel y lo Hipnotisa Buisel: Lo hare ?????:Te mandare a vencer a Pichu Ja ja ja jaa Buisel se teletranporta a donde esta Pichu Buisel:Pichu mi amo me a ordenado vencerte Pichu: Yo te voy a enbarrar la boca Buisel: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te matare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Hiper Extra Mega Hidro cañon Pichu : Ahhhhh! Salvemos a la gente Pichu:Creo que le insulte demasiado ¡Placaje electrico volador! Buisel:ahhh! Banette se le sale de la boca y entra a la boca de la enfermera Audino y se vuelve gigante Pichu:creo que hay que vencerla entre todos¡placaje electrico volador! Zoroark: bolas sombra Lucario:Esfera arual Plusle:Bola electrica Minun:bola electrica Piplup:Hidro bomba Totodile:Chorro de agua Cyndaquil:Rueda fuego Jigglypuff:Canto Buisel:Hidro cañon Un Glameow de por ahi:Corte Crean un Aura dentro del agua durmiente Audino:Ahhh! Banette sale de la boca de Audino y lo matan Espiritu de Banette: Mori,Pero me vengare adios. Jirachi y los deseos Totodile: Pichu hay una cueva llamada cueva de los mil deseos Pichu:Si vamos En la cueva de los mil Deseos.. ???? ??:Deseos pide deseos Pichu:Zoroark no me provoques Zoroark:Que hise yo estoy Viendo gordis en Mega(creo por mi iphone Jirachi:No es broma pide un deseo Pichu: ah con que fuiste tu aunque deseo que lluevan chupetines Charizard:Jaja que deseo más tonto deseo que Pichu salga volando hasta Jupiter Pichu:Ahhh! Lucario:Tonto deseo que pichu vuelva Charizard se va.. Pichu:Jirachi quieres viajar con nosotros Jirachi:Si!! Darkrai Aparece ?????:Que! han matado a Banette bueno yo ire En la picina Pichu:Ahh me estoy ahogando Totodile lo levanta Pichu:gracias mejor vayamos a el Coliseo En el coliseo ????? se transforma en un Corphish Corphish:Vamos luchemos Pichu:Dale Bolas electricas Corphish:Ahhh Burbujas Pichu:AYYYYY Cola ferrea Corphish:Ahhh Ya me achoree ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRECHA NEGRA!!!!!!! Pichu:Aww Que sueñooooooo Pichu se duerme Piplup:Un corphish Con brecha negra un momento es un Darkrai ¡Burbuja! Corphish:Ahhh vuelve a ser ???? que es Darkrai Pichu:O.O Todos son teletransportados a la mansion de Darkrai No los perdere amigos Nota:Este "Capitulo"Esta basado en la que para mi 'es la parte mas triste' de Poképark 2 Todos:Donde estamos Darkrai:en mi mansion Pichu:Amigos cuidense Todos:ya Darkrai:con que tanto te importan tus amigos entonces ¡¡¡Sufrirán!!! Jirachi se escapa Todos(menos pichu):ahhh Pichu le va a hablar a zoroark Pichu:¿Zoroark Hola? Zoroark:quien eres? Debe se uno de mis fans Pichu:¿Hola piplup? Piplup:¿Te conozco? Pichu:Lucario? despierta Lucario:eres? aunque encantado de conocerte Pichu:totodile ¿Me conoces? Totodile: Si eres el pichu del canal 700 Pichu:(En su mente) Si jigglypuff no me conoce Darkrai esta frito Pichu:Hola Jigglypuff Jigglypuff:hola como te llamas? Pichu:¡¡¡¡Lo mato Lo mato!!!! Pichu es teletransportado a ciudad Globitos Pichu:¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!!! Jirachi: Llorando por Pichu:¡Jirachi! Un momento por que me recuerdas Jirachi:porque me escape salvemos a los demás Pichu:que buenisisisisisima idea En la escuela Todos(menos pichu y Jirachi):¿Porque la escuela esta cerrada? Pichu:recordatorio:se acabaron las clase Jirachi(susurrando):pide un deseo Pichu: deseo que mis amigos me recuerden Piplup:Pichu que hacemos acá Pichu:nada Darkrai:Pichu has roto mi hechizo te reto a una¡Batalla! Plusle: 2 palabras estas FRITO Pichu:inpactrueno Darkrai:Ah mega cuerno Pichu:ahhhhh Pichu empieza a brillar Pichu:¡Si voy a evolucio... ¿que solo aprendi electrocañon? Electocañon Darkrai se debilita y se escapa La muerte de Totodile Pichu:¡Vayamos al volcan losa! En el Volcan losa Cyndaquil:que calor Floatsel:Hola lucers Pichu:Mira quien habla De repente un sombra empuja a Totodile a la lava Totodile:AHHH! Pichu:¡¡¡¡Agarrate!!!! Totodile:No puedo Darkrai:bola sombra Todos:AUUU! Totodile:adios Totodile se cae a la lava y muere Pichu:¡¡¡¡No!!!! PIchu le trata de pegar una cachetada pero se escapa y le pega a Jigglypuff Jigglypuff: ayy PIchu:perdon Un portal se traga a Pichu Piplup:¡Buaaa!extraño a Totodile Pichu:(cancion)Tranquilizate Piplup tranquilizate ya(en forma maligna) o si no un electrocañon te tirare Onix: Roarrrrrrrr! Pichu:¡Mamma mia! Charizard:Jaja ¡cobarde! el es mi compañero de viaje junto a .... Pichu se desmaya Mewtwo:(con vos de niñito) ¡mi! Lucario:es solo un Mewtwo comun y corriente es un Niñito tontito Mewtwo:Tonto TU Pichu despierta Pichu:¿un meteorito? Charizard:¡Cuidado! El meteorito le cae a Mewtwothumb|300px|right Mewtwo:Ahhh! (risa maligna) muerete Un portal se traga a Pichu Pichu canta la cancion que esta por aya-----------------------> Portal:mujercita Pichu:tonto...Un momento reconosco esa voz¡Totodile! Suena esta cancionthumb|300px|right---------------------------------------------------> Totodile:Sip soy yo Portal:tengo problemas de digestion...wewwewewewewe El portal vomita a Pichu Pichu:Ahhhhh! Piplup:por fin volviste Mewtwo:ahhhh! se acaba el efecto El peor día de la vida de Pichu Pichu:¡Quiero un amuleto de buena suerte! Darkrai se hace invisible y hace que los amuletos sean de mala suerte Togekiss:buena eleccion! 1.000 pesos Pichu:toma Gracias Una onda negra le da mala suerte a Pichu Zoroark:Tonto Pichu:a ver.Tonto tu Lucario:Muérete Pichu:Cierra el pico Jigglypuff:te odio Pichu:(llorando)buaaaaaaaaaa me me me odia Pichu se saca el amuleto Lucario:hola Pichu se pone el amuleto Lucario:muere Se lo saca Lucario:Hola Lo tira a la basura En la mansión de Darkrai Darkrai:ahhhhh! Llegando a pueblo compu Pichu:ya casi llegamos a pueblo compu La Furia De Piplup Pichu:O.O Ipods gratis definitivamente este es pueblo compu ¡Yo quiero uno! WAIT A MINUTE y si es creacion de Darkrai Lucario: No presiento ningun aura maligna Hací que pide uno En la mansion de Darkrai Darkrai:¿A quien le toca la muerte ahora?¡A piplup! descontrolare su furia y lo matare ¡Ahora! Piplup:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pichu:(cantando) I wanna stay up all night (Lucario le quita los audifonos a Pichu) Lucario:Piplup esta sufriendo y tu escuchando música Pichu:Upssss! En la clínica Enfermera Audino:no pasa nada es solo un poquito de fiebre descotrolada Pichu:uffffff al menos no le paso nada En pueblo compu Pichu: (cantando) I... Floatsel:no cantes. cantas muy desafinado Pichu:grrrrrr ????:Muere pichu Pichu:como? Cómo? Cómo? Quien lo digo? Piplup:Yo.. Pichu: WTF tu?piplup ??? Continuara.. Comentarios Categoría:PokéNovelas